


What does it take to be royal?

by kelavectra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Kings & Queens, Nonfiction, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelavectra/pseuds/kelavectra
Summary: Be alongside the princess of Ruina in 1548. Her name, Kela Rose Snape Black. She will have to choose one of eleven men to marry. She has one year to decide who to dedicate her love to. It may seem nice at first but all is fair in love and war. It will not be easy nor enjoyable. Tears will be shed, sheets with be gripped, but...will blood be shed?CR: Character credit goes to J.K Rowling, I own original female character and original male character





	1. Chapter 1

What does it take to be royal? Well, it takes courage, discipline, care, hard work, and most importantly...loads of effort. Rank is everything during these times. The year is 1548. Today I turned seventeen. In a year from today, I must decide who I am to marry as it was the law to marry at eighteen. My choices would preferably be either Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, or Cedric Diggory. However, my other choices would include Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Andrew Coluzzi, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Frederick Weasley, George Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. 

As for me, my name is Kela Rose Snape Black. Long name but my mother wanted me to have her surname since I am an only child. I was raised to be proper and elegant and had the finest things. My father expected me to be perfect and when I could not I tried my best. When I could not perfect what could be perfected my father never saw it as a flaw but something to be honored. I was taught that you must try to be perfect but when you cannot it makes you human, a regular person. Of course, I am no regular person.

I shall start by introducing the families of these times. Of course, there are others but I am not familiar with them nor do I concern myself with them. My family, the Noble House of Black are royalty which makes me a princess. Have been for centuries. Used to be a very large family. The members now include my father Severus Snape and my mother, Lilith Black as king and queen. My aunts and uncles refused to take the throne. There are my uncles Regulus and Sirius who did not marry. My aunt Bellatrix, also did not bear children as her husband died and did not remarry. There’s also my aunt Andromeda married Edward Tonks who died and had Nymphadora Tonks. Lastly, there’s my aunt Narcissa Malfoy Black, her husband Lucius Malfoy, and their son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy is extraordinarily wealthy. The second most important family is next to mine. It was looked down upon when Narcissa didn’t marry a prince but when it’s someone as important as Lucius Malfoy, then it is upheld. Now, because of my grandmother, she changed the law. The law changed so that any of the suitors the parents found fit will be considered. 

The other families are the Weasley family who is my cousins and aunt and uncle from our great grandparents. Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, William but he is known as Bill Weasley who is married to the french dutchess, Fleur Delacour. There’s Percy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Frederick and George, Ronald, and their only daughter, Ginny. 

There is the duke of Lionada, Amos Diggory, and his son Cedric Diggory. There’s a very wealthy family, the Zabini family. Only Blaise and his mother, Helena. She married several times and the husband always passed leaving her and Blaise with a large sum of money. He’s one of my best friends. Another family, the Coluzzi family. The mother disappeared ages ago. Dreadful event. The family is very large and scattered throughout Britain. The ones I am acquainted with are Steven Coluzzi, Andrew Coluzzi, Anthony, and Alexander. The last wealthy family is the Potters. Harry Potter and his parents James Potter and Lily Potter Evans. 

Of course, there are other families from neighboring kingdoms. Oliver Wood, Trever Wood, and Nina, the royal family of Scorain. The duke of Scorain, Neville Longbottom, and his parents Frank and Alice. Seamus Finnigan, the prince of Irenwen, Jack Finnigan, and Andrea Finnigan, the king, and queen. Now for the more secondary, my lady in waiting and best friend Hermione Jean Granger. My other close friends and servants Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas. Luna Lovegood is my tailor and stylist. The best of them all. Dean Thomas is my butler but helps me with anything. 

Today, I was in my bedroom. My room is the second biggest next to my father’s. My parents do share a bedroom even though that is not traditional but I suppose it is because they love each other. Nevertheless, I have my fireplace, couch, and chairs, large bookcase, king-sized bed, my closet, and bathroom. However, I did have to extend my closet because of the dresses I have. I also have a balcony as my room is in the front of the house. Luna was fixing me a dress in my signature color, emerald green. The skirt was very wide and had a four-foot train. It was just the start and I could tell I would love it. Luna made the most wonderful dresses any girl could ever want.

“Kela, is this alright?” Luna asked.

“Outstanding as always, Luna.” I walked alongside the dress.

“I thought that you deserved something a bit more grand for next year. It will take me a long time for the finer details.” Luna played with the fabric.

“Your imagination always amazes me. Fine, fine work.” I turned to the door as I heard a knock. “Who is it?”

“The names of the men came in today, your grace.” Hermione came in with an envelope.

“Hermione, you’re my best friend. Enough with the formality. Please, tell me what I got.” I pulled her in and sat down on the couch.

“All these men are in your age preference. Seventeen or eighteen. However, two are nineteen. Why they haven’t been married yet...I’m unsure. You have quite a selection.” Hermione handed me the list. “First, Harry James Potter, age 17, black hair, round glasses. 5’8, strong build, green eyes. The next. Prince of Scotland. Oliver Wood 5’10, 19. Brown hair, brown eyes.”

“Have we any information on the men? Well, of course, you do. You know everything, Hermione.” I asked

“Oh yes. My apologies. Harry Potter, very good at polo. He often wanders, likes to explore. Has a mind of his own. Cares very deeply for his family. Oliver Wood, all he cares for is polo. He treats the horses like they’re his life source. Now, that one you already know.” Hermione pointed to the name.

“Ah, Draco. Light blonde hair, 18 by now, those beautiful grey eyes, always been tall. Goodness, I haven’t seen him in years,” I said and Hermione pointed to the next.

“Andrew Coluzzi, almost 19. 6’3. Brown hair, brown eyes. What I know about him is that he does struggle. He and his mother were very close. The disappearance of her affected him the most. His father is most harsh on him. Shameful in my opinion. He doesn't do much, really. I think he’s rather boring but he’s good-looking.”

“I’m sure there’s more to him than meets the eye,” I said and she pointed to another name.

“Cedric Diggory, duke. 6’4, brown hair, grey eyes. 18. He enjoys polo and horseback. He’s often cold but he is actually very sweet, loving, kind. I heard that his looks are beyond exceptional.”

“That is...speculator.” I smiled wide.

“Seamus Finnigan. Prince of Ireland. Rather short, he's 5’4. He likes to experiment. That often leads to him blowing things up. I don’t think he’s your type as he is outspoken, curious, and can be a bit rude when he doesn’t agree with others. He is rather brave and loyal. More to Dean’s liking.”

“Who’s to my liking?” Dean came in and closed the door. “You know, Kela. You got to lock your door.”

“Shush, Dean,” I responded.

“Seamus Finnigan. Prince of Ireland. 5’4. Sandy hair, brown eyes. He likes to experiment. Rather outspoken and louder than your usual prince.”

“Oo, he is my taste. However, I could never fall for a prince, Hermione.” Dean sat next to me.

“Tell me about the rest,” I said to Hermione.

“There are quite a bit of the Weasley children. The twins, Fred and George Weasley and Ron Weasley who you already know. As well as Neville Longbottom who is the duke of Scotland. Very shy and timid, very into herbalism. And, well, you know Blaise Zabini.”

“Blaise?! No. He’s one of my best friends. I could never. Neville seems very sweet but I don’t think we’re compatible. Ronald...I’m unsure. I only see him as a friend. Fred, well, he is quite dashing but he’s more of a big brother to me. George...now he is something. That orange hair, brown eyes, lovely accent. So kind and sweet. Cares for me deeply.”

“How can you tell them apart?” Dean asked.

“I always can. It’s their personality. You see, Fred is the outgoing twin. George is the timid twin.” 

“Which one catches your eye?” Luna asked as she stood behind.

“Well…I would have to say...Cedric Diggory. Draco, obviously. Harry does seem a good contender. George Weasley certainly. Andrew...yes, him too. Oliver Wood intrigues me. Dean, summon my mother, please. Tell her I have my suitors.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean hurried away.

“You have your eyes on one, don’t you?” Luna nudged me.

“I do.” I smiled wide.

“Who?” Hermione got excited.

“Cedric. He’s...I simply can not ignore the strong attachment I already feel. I don’t know what he looks like but I’m sure he’s dashing.” I continued to smile wide. “But of course, I must meet the other men and be around them and such.”

“Daughter, did I hear you already have a few suitors?” Mother came knocking.

“Yes, Mother.” I picked up the list and handed them to Mother.

“I will send a message to all the men.” Mother turned.

“Mother, what are you talking about?” 

“It is customary that the princess and her suitors are all gathered to meet. In a fortnight.”

“Oh…in a fortnight.” I walked backward. “That’s...very soon.”

“I know, daughter. Luna, please make sure she’s ready in time,” Mother said.

“Yes, ma’am.” Luna bowed with Hermione as Mother left. “Oh, stop bowing goodness, ladies. We’re not around Severus.”

“Speaking of Father, I think I’m going to see him.” I swiftly left the room. I went to the first room I thought he would be in. His office. I knocked before I walked in. “Father?”

“My daughter, come in. How are you feeling?” Father pulled me inside.

“Very bewildered.”

“What is troubling you?”

“I knew this day would come. I know I am a princess. It's simply hard to imagine I may marry a prince or duke.” I smiled.

“I couldn’t be happier for you, daughter.” He hugged me. “Are you handling everything alright?”

“Yes. I think. I reckon this is no easy process.”

“No, it is not. I had to go through much to win your mother.”

“How many suitors did she have?”

“Three. Your mother was...she purposely made it hard.” Father smiled. “It was interesting and fun. There is much to learn. During this time the men will try their best to wow you. The way is uncertain but at the end of the night you must decide one to have a formal dinner with.”

“Oh...I did not expect that. After the ball, I must choose one? One?” I tried to take a few breaths to calm down.

“I know this is rather difficult for you, Kela. The men are aware of this. Now, the entire families of the suitors will be there which means…”

“Ginny!” I got very excited. “Sorry, that wasn’t very dignified.”

“You can get excited.” Father smiled and laughed.

I squealed and jumped. “I haven’t seen Ginny in years. I hope she wants to see me. Father, what will happen during this ball?”

“Well, you will dance with each man. All eleven of them. You will have all day to get to know them and at night-fall you will choose one to have personal time with. Now, as you know the first dance is most important. You must choose wisely and carefully. You do not have to choose right away but you will have to decide.”

“Right...I’m going to be having three princes and two dukes in my presence. And they all want me?”

“Yes.” Father chuckled.

“Woah...that’s...mad. I am incredibly honored but…” I sat down as I got very nervous. 

“You do not need to trouble yourself with the details. All you have to do is get to know the men, look stunning, dance and drink.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Thank you, Father.” I hugged him tightly and went to the door.

“Oh and Kela?”

“Yes, Father?”

“Wear the blood-red ballgown. The one that is laced up and has silver details.”

“I’m sure Luna will find it. Thank you again, Father.” I left the room and headed towards mine. I walked in and grabbed Luna.

“Kela? Are you alright?” Luna asked.

“I need the red ball gown for when I meet the suitors,” I responded.

“Yes. Yes, of course. I’ll look for it.” Luna went into the closet.

“Kela, what’s the matter?” Hermione asked.

“Turns out the list of men I got...they all want me. Me! I’m only one princess out of many and...me!” I squealed.

“This is so exciting.” Hermione grabbed my hands.

“Kela. I found it.” Luna came out with the dress in her hands. “I’ll set it up for you.” Luna walked over to the mannequin.

“I can not wait. I’m so excited. And nervous.” I held Hermione’s hands.

“I’m sure it will be grand,” Hermione said.


	2. Chapter 2

A fortnight passed and the ball was tonight. I had to go to the ballroom in three hours. Luna and Hermione were helping me into my corset. In the middle of dressing, I sat down and played with my hands. I began to get very nervous.

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked me.

“This is the night that will change my life forever. I have to choose one tonight. What if I choose the wrong one?” I breathed heavily through my corset.

“It’s going to be alright.” Luna grabbed a fan and started to fan me.

“You are going to be beautiful. Besides, you know several of the men already. The whole Weasley family will be there. Blaise will be there. All you have to do is talk, look pretty, wave, bow, and whatnot,” Hermione said.

“I can do this.” I stood and walked over to the red ball gown.

  


Luna and Hermione helped me into my dress and tied up the back. I put on my short red satin gloves and my shoes. Hermione did my hair, Luna did my makeup. I picked out a ruby tiara and placed it on my head. Now, it was only one hour till the ball. The girls and I headed to the ballroom and I sat in the grand chair. I had my parents on both sides of me and Hermione and I were beside them. 

“Are you ready?” Mother asked.

“Sure,” I responded, unsteadily.

“Don’t be nervous.” 

“Easy for you to say, Mother.”

“Let them in!” Father shouted.

The door opened and the first family came in. The Weasley family. All of them came in. Arthur, Molly, Bill and Fleur, Percy and Charlie, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny. They all walked down the stairs and came up to myself and my parents. I greeted them all and they walked off to the side. George was much better looking than I remembered. 

The next family was the Coluzzi’s. They came in and I greeted them. Andrew was tall and handsome. Next was Blaise and his mother. Blaise greeted me as a formal friend. Then it was Oliver Wood and his father. Oliver greeted very formally and sweetly. Next was the prince of Ireland, Seamus Finnigan, and the king and queen. Seamus was very attractive but I was not wowed. Neville and his parents came in and he seemed very sweet and kind. I was not attracted to him the way I should be. Next were Harry Potter and his parents. Harry greeted me very formally and nicely. The second to last was Cedric Diggory and his father. Cedric was the most dashing. Very tall, broad shoulders, chiseled features, grey eyes, hair that looked very soft. When I greeted him he took my hand and kissed it. Cedric was such a gentleman. 

Last was Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy Black, and Draco Lucius Malfoy. I have not seen them in years so I was quite nervous to see Draco. When I did I was speechless. Draco is very tall, very strong, light blonde hair, broad shoulders, and a sharp jawline. As they walked up I stood and greeted them. 

“Come on, Kela. I’m your aunt. Give me a hug.” Narcissa hugged me.

“Always not so formal, sister.” Mother hugged Narcissa.

“You know me, Lilith.” Narcissa and Mother kissed each other's cheeks.

“My king.” Lucius grabbed Father’s arm and hugged each other.

“Good to see you are well.” Father chuckled.

“Come, let’s drink.” Lucius pulled Father away as Narcissa and Mother walked off.

“How are you, Draco? It’s been a while.” I walked off with him.

“That it has. You look great, Kela. Although, I think you look better in green.” Draco examined me.

“Me too.” I chuckled as Blaise came up.

“Good to see we’re all still friends.” Blaise nudged me.

“You’ll always be my friend, Blaise.” I hugged him.

“I sure hope so. Royalty treating you nice, your highness?” Blaise bowed and laughed.

“Come on, Blaise.” I pushed Blaise. 

“Hope is all well, my friend?” Draco asked.

“Always.” Blaise slapped Draco’s chest and ran.

“Zabini!” Draco ran after him. 

“Always children.” I laughed.

I turned and tried to find someone to come up to. I found Ginny and rested my head on her shoulder. She turned and hugged me tightly.

“My goodness, it’s been forever. I missed you,” Ginny said.

“I know. I’m dreadfully sorry. Where’s Ron?” I turned to Molly who pointed. I saw Hermione with Ron.

“Will you stop eating?!” I heard Hermione shout. I turned to Fred and George.

“Freddie, Georgie. Good to see you both.” I hugged them.

“He’s not Fred. I am!” Fred shouted.

“I can always tell you apart.” I pushed Fred.

“Kela, can we have a moment alone?” George asked.

“Of course.” I walked off with George.

“This is a bit odd isn’t it?” George asked.

“Yes. Definitely. I never imagine in a million years you and I would...possibly marry. I’ve known you my whole life and...I do like you, George. I hope you know that.” I rubbed his arm.

“Me too, Kela.” George kissed my hand.

“Excuse me. I hope I’m not interrupting.” Cedric came up to us.

“Not at all. I should return to my family. Good to see you, Kela.” George walked off as he bowed and I slapped him.

“I was never fond of formalities.” Cedric chuckled.

“Yeah. Me either. Too...formal.” I laughed.

“If it wasn’t it would be...casualties but that’s around a word.” Cedric laughed.

“I uh...I heard you like horseback.”

“Yes. It was something my mother and I used to do. I go out on a ride whenever I feel like I have to get away.”

“I wish I could do that. Not a regular thing for a lady.” 

“Perhaps I can give you a lesson one day. If you’d like?” Cedric smiled wide.

“Yes. I would like that very much. Perhaps I should meet the others.” I sighed.

“Not much fun, I take it?”

“It’s odd really. I have so many suitors. Some of which I’ve known my whole life.”

“Such as?”

“For one. Blaise Zabini. Been one of my best friends since I was a young child. Draco Malfoy. My cousin actually. I’ve always been attracted to him. George Weasley, also my cousin. I’ve felt something for him for as long as I can remember. Perhaps I shall speak with the other men. Cedric, it was very nice getting to know you. I hope to take you up on the horseback lesson.”

I walked around for a while, looking at the families and men. I spoke with the Weasley’s a bit more. I spoke with Draco and Blaise a bit too. I did speak with Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Wood, Andrew Coluzzi, and Neville Longbottom. Harry is very gentle and sweet. Very polite and I enjoyed speaking with him. Seamus and Neville are quite nice but I did not feel a connection. Andrew, I did feel a strong connection. Oliver Wood is incredibly sweet but often talked about polo and horses. By now, I had to choose one to dance with. I had a tap on my shoulder and it was my mother with Hermione and Ginny.

“Do you know who you wish to have the first dance with?” Mother asked.

“I am uncertain. I want to say Draco but perhaps that’s me being biased, mother. Perhaps I shall choose Cedric. Seems very nice.” I smiled as I looked at him.

“Then go to him. Once you go on the dance floor the song will start. It’s your favorite.” Mother pushed me.

I walked up to Cedric slowly and nervously. A moment later I was in front of him and he smiled wide at me. I asked if he would be willing to be my first dance and he was happy to. I took his arm and walked onto the dance floor. He gripped my waist tightly and held my hand firmly. The song, Experience started and we started to sway. Cedric and I started the waltz and when the beat picked up we spun and danced in a circle. We switched hands as we spun in the opposite direction. As we spun and danced our eyes never left one another’s. Near the end, he picked me up from the bottom and spun me. When the song ended he put me down and everyone clapped. We walked away from each other as I went to my mother.

“Was that good?” I asked in nervousness.

“Sweetheart, that was brilliant.” Mother held my hands.

“You look so radiant, Kela,” Ginny said.

“I feel so nervous and exhilarated. How much longer till the dinner?” I asked.

“A few more hours. Oh and, dear. I almost forgot to mention. Tomorrow you will choose a few men to stay here. The rest will go to their homes.” Mother informed me.

“What? Isn’t that a bit...cruel?” I asked.

“Believe me, they know the process. They know that you may or may not be chosen. Although, it looks like some are doing well without you.” Mother pointed.

I saw Seamus with Dean and Neville with Luna. Both pairs worked well. I suppose they were hitting it off very well.

“That is lovely to see,” I commented. “Mother, did you say the men I choose will be staying here? At our castle?”

“Yes. That is what will happen.”

“How long?”

“For the whole year.”

“So...I have one year to choose one? And the men I choose will be staying in my home? I will be living with the men...bloody hell.” I sat down in my chair. Ginny started to fan me with hers. Hermione went off to get me a drink. Mother was rubbing my hand as I took several deep breaths.

“Now, my sisters and brothers will be staying in our estate along the coast. It will only be your father, myself, you, and the men you choose,” Mother informed me.

“I’ll talk to the men a bit more.”

Hermione came over with a glass of water and wine. I drank both. I stood and took a few more deep breaths. I went off to talk with each man but Neville and Seamus were a bit occupied with Dean and Luna. I did not want to bother them. I proceeded to Draco, Blaise, George, Ron, Cedric, Harry, Andrew, and Oliver. I only had a few hours to talk with them all. I couldn’t make up my mind. I wanted to spend one on one time with Draco but that was because I missed him. I wanted to choose George because I simply missed being around him. I really wished to choose Cedric because he’s overall lovely. Harry was also very great and wonderful. I did like the others as well. In the end, I had to choose one. I was told to tell my father who I wish to pick and so I did. After I told him mother took me into the dining hall. I told her the men I wish to have stayed. A few moments later the man came in.

“I got to say, I’m a bit shocked,” Draco said.

“Believe me I simply wanted to be comfortable.” I took off my gloves.

“And I make you comfortable?” Draco chuckled.

“You’re most familiar. Besides, I haven’t seen you in years and I was eager to spend private time with you.”

“And so did I. Last time I saw you we were just kids.”

“And yet you were always so tall. You always towered over me, Draco.” 

Draco raised his glass. “Well, here’s to an interesting year.”

“Filled with god knows what.” I raised my glass and drank.

Draco and I caught up with what's been going on the past few years. Draco told me he’s gotten into polo and boxing. I told him I’m still the same old gown obsessed, reading, a girl he knew six years ago. The dinner was very nice and fun and I very much enjoyed having quality time with him. I did want to choose Harry or Cedric but I think I made a good choice. After dinner, Draco and I walked around the castle and grand garden. It was very sweet and nice. At the end of the night, we parted ways in our separate bedrooms. I walked into mine and saw Hermione, Luna, and Dean.

“So? How was it?” Hermione asked.

“So wonderful. I personally think I made the right decision.” I responded.

“You know, Blaise insisted on staying here with your parents,” Luna informed me as she undid my dress.

“Really? Why’s that?” I asked.

“I don’t know why but he said he wants to stay for the drama. And so, his mother is traveling to Paris and staying there for some time.” Hermione answered.

“That is wonderful for her. I’m sure she would need some time on her own.” I chuckled.

“Much like you I’m sure,” Luna said.

“Luna! Besides, I want to talk with you and Dean. I saw you two with Seamus and Neville. How was that?” I asked.

“Seamus gave me permission to write to him.” Dean smiled wide.

“Same with Neville and I,” Luna said.

“That’s wonderful. I’m so glad to hear that.”

Luna went on to take off my dress and Hermione pushed Dean out the door and locked it. I got my hair out of the tight up-do and all the makeup off. I changed into a nightgown and Hermione and Luna said goodnight. I managed to fall asleep and that was the end of the night that changed my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was woken up I was told that breakfast will be made with myself and all the suitors. It will be interesting. Hermione and Luna picked out a day dress for me and I wore light makeup. I was very anxious but excited. When I walked to the dining room I already heard all the men talk to each other. 

“Sounds like you all are getting along nicely.” I chuckled. The first person to greet me was Blaise. “I’m surprised you’re here.”

“What? Can’t support my best friend? Besides, mother never stopped talking about going to Paris.” Blaise rolled his eyes.

“Aye!” I slapped his chest. “Don’t be rude.”

“Don’t hit people,” Fred called out.

“Don’t call me out.” 

“You know I’m only joking, cousin.” Fred hugged me and wrapped his arm around me.

“Don’t call me that, Fred.” 

“It’s true.” Fred shrugged. I sighed and turned to the door and everyone else did too. It was my mother and father.

“Kela, may we speak with you for a moment?” Mother asked.

“Of course.” I slapped Fred’s hand and walked off with my parents. “Is something wrong?”

“We simply wanted to tell you that today you will spend the day getting to know all of them. It is up to you on what you wish to do,” Father said.

“Oh, I’m not sure. To be honest, having a drink in the grand living room sounds suitable for the first time.” I suggested.

“Very well. Continue your breakfast and we’ll have Dean call you all.” Mother informed me.

“Thank you.” I hugged them both and went back into the dining room. 

Fred and George were making everyone laugh. It was nice to see the men getting along since I knew it wasn’t going to last long. After all, this will not be an easy process. Nevertheless, we all ate and I tried my best to talk with each of the men. I chose to have Draco, Cedric, Harry, Blaise, Fred and George, Ron, Oliver, and Andrew. Although I did not ask Fred or Blaise to be here I suppose can’t have one twin without the other. Either way, I wasn’t complaining. By now Dean called out all to the grand living room. It was like we had a wine tasting since there were many bottles of wine. I talked with each man for about an hour or so but in the end, I did spend the most time with Draco and Blaise. They are my best friends after all so it was a force of habit. I asked a bit about the men and I learned that a lot of them enjoy polo or horseback. That gave me an idea.

“I will be back. There is something I want to check on,” I said then left the room.

I went to my parents and told them that I want to have the men play a game of polo. They thought that it was a wonderful idea. Father and Dean went to the stables and set up the polo equipment while I returned to the living room. A while later Father came back in and told the men to change into their polo gear if they had it. If not see Luna. Just about all of them got excited. I left the room with Father and headed outside. Everything was already set up and had eight horses. I personally don’t know anything about it but I know it can get very competitive. I was waiting with Hermione and she pointed to the men who were walking over. Father was going over it with them since I wouldn’t know what to say or anything. Eight of the men went up on their horses and Hermione and I were prepared to watch. Cedric, Harry, Fred, and George were on one team. Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Oliver were on another. Andrew came over to Hermione and me as the game started.

“I assume you’re not the sport type?” I asked.

“I prefer to stay inside. Sports were never my thing.” Andrew responded.

“Then what is your thing?” 

“I actually enjoy fighting.”

“I told you he’s interesting,” I whispered to Hermione. She nudged me. “Do you fight for money, glory?”

“Both actually.” Andrew chuckled. “Since my mother disappeared I don’t enjoy much. Fighting is one of the few things I enjoy.” 

“Is it because you get to beat up other people?”

“Most likely.” Andrew laughed and I did too.

I went on to watch the men and observed them. All were very good. Oliver was exceptional and very competitive. Cedric was fast and accurate, very focused. Draco was rough and quick. Harry was very fast and accurate. Blaise was simply having fun and was very competitive and rough as well. The twins worked together and were rough as well. Ron was very agile and surprisingly accurate and very good. Overall, the game was very messy and filled with competitive fighting. I was unsure if it was because they wanted to impress me or because they were caught up in the game. Most likely both. Either way, the game went on for hours and hours as they kept on wanting to play. The men did switch players and teams. It was very interesting that they each have their own strategies and each of them played differently. It was brilliant watching them and in all honesty, it was a bit exhilarating watching the men be rough. Eventually, the men had enough and went off to get drinks.

“I was actually doubting you, Kela,” Blaise called out.

“This is why you’re only my friend, Zabini.” I threw a cup of water in his face.

“Come on, Zabini. You should know better than to insult a princess. Specifically her,” George said.

“Runs in the family.” Fred laughed.

“So you are all cousins?” Oliver asked.

“Yes. Myself, Draco, Fred, George, Ron.” I responded.

“I think it’s hot that you’re attracted to your cousins,” Blaise commented.

“Blaise! I hate you.” I walked away to Hermione who was staring at Ron. “Who are you staring at?”

“What?” Hermione turned to me.

“I think you were staring at Ron, Hermione.” 

“No. I mean...he’s alright.” Hermione smiled.

“You like him.” I smiled wide and nudged her. 

“...no,” Hermione responded.

“I’ll be right back.” I walked away.

“Kela!” Hermione shouted but stayed where she was.

I walked over to Ron and dragged him away. “Ron, you’re my friend right?”

“One of your best.” 

“What do you think of Hermione?” I asked.

“Hermione?” Ron blushed. “Uh...well…”

“You didn’t want to stay for me did you?” I gave a smug look. “Tell me the truth, Ron.”

“Well...I thought...I didn’t mean any offense but I do fancy her.” Ron smiled at Hermione.

“Then go.” I pushed him. “I won’t tell anyone anything.” 

“Thank you, Kela.” Ron hugged me then went off to Hermione. They started talking and laughing as I went to the men.

“Being a matchmaker?” Harry asked.

“A bit. Anyway...clean yourselves up and meet me in the main living room.” I walked off to Ron and Hermione. “I’ll tell you guys what. Hermione, you got the night off. Spend some time with each other if you would like.”

“Thank you, Kela.” Ron hugged me.

“Of course. Hermione, I do need your help.” I walked off with her.

We both walked inside and got to the main living room. I started pacing. I wasn’t sure what to do next but lunch is supposed to be served soon. The wine was still out so I reckon I could simply talk to the men more and drink more. Soon, the men came in and they were talking about the game as Hermione and I were drinking. Hermione went off to talk to Ron as I went to talk with the men. Fred, George, Oliver, and Andrew were on the couch. Draco and Blaise were on the other couch. Harry was sitting in a chair. I sat in the open seat between Draco and Blaise.

“Why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, Kela? The real you. Not the princess you.” Harry called out.

“Well, what do you guys want to know?” I asked.

“I’m wondering if you prefer red or white.” Blaise chuckled.

“Ugh. Goodness, Blaise.” I rolled my eyes.

“It’s a real question!” Blaise shouted.

“Fine. Red.”

“What is something you always wanted to do?” Andrew asked.

“I’ve always wanted to try horseback and archery. I personally like to read and wander. Um...I’m not sure. I simply do what I want but I don’t have that chance often since I’m a woman.” I took a large sip.

“Because you’re a woman?!” Harry shouted.

“I don’t have the same opportunities you men have.” I shrugged.

“Well, perhaps we can do something about it. You used to always have fun with George and I.” Fred started laughing and whispered to George. He started laughing.

“What are you two talking about?” I asked.

“Remember when we used to have family reunions. Remember the last one we ever had?” George asked. Draco started laughing hysterically.

“What happened?” Andrew asked.

“I uh...caused a bit of havoc.” I held in my laughter. Hermione and Ron came over. 

“What are you all talking about?” Ron asked.

“Remember when Kela caused the massive wine fight between all of us cousins?” Draco asked.

“Bloody hell that was brilliant.” Ron smiled wide.

“Honestly, Ron. It’s not funny. Kela was lucky to not get in any trouble,” Hermione said.

“I still think it was brilliant.” Ron started laughing.

“So, you used to have fun?” Oliver asked.

“I used to be very free-spirited and loose. I didn’t care about anything or what people thought. Now, it’s the opposite.” 

“I hope we’ll change that,” Cedric said.

For the rest of the day, I spent with the men. Lunch was very enjoyable and quite fun. The men were eager to know more about me and it was nice to know more about them. The men seemed to be happy getting to know me. By the end of the night, I learned each of the men had similar interests. All of them except Andrew enjoyed polo. Andrew, Cedric, and Draco enjoyed fighting. Cedric, Oliver, and Harry enjoy horseback. Fred, George, and Blaise simply like to joke and have fun. Since some of the men have similar interests I had an idea for the next week.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a new week and I was planning to have group dates and one on ones. I wanted to start the week well and what better than spending it with good guys. I was going to spend the day with Fred, George, and Blaise. I decided to take them into my indoor swimming pool that will be filled with hot water. The only uncomfortable bit would be that we would all be nude. Dean took Fred, George, and Blaise to my pool where I already was. I was sitting on the steps when the boys came in.

“You’re looking mighty fine, Kela.” Fred chuckled.

“Haha. Don’t you get any ideas.” I slapped him.

“You should be telling George that.” Fred nudged me and swam off.

“You can trust me, Kela.” George switched looks from my face to my chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I get it.” I smiled.

“I still think I’m better looking than all of you.” Blaise sat next to me.

“You are so vain, Blaise.” I rolled my eyes.

“That is what they say.” Blaise ran the water through his hair.

“Yet she fancies me instead of you,” George said.

“Well, I should consider that a relief. I’m not the most gentle.”

“Blaise!” I shouted and shoved him.

“You should be worried about Malfoy. He’s a rough one,” Blaise said.

“And how do you know that?” I asked.

“Liked to show off what he used to do with girls.”

“Used to?”

“Yeah. He stopped all that when he found out he could marry you. Consider yourself lucky.” Blaise swam away.

“I assume you’re not into ‘gentle’ things.’” George chuckled.

“I...uh...wouldn’t know. I’ve never done it.” I let out a sigh.

“Are you serious?” George was shocked.

“Yeah. Unfortunately. 17 years old and never had sex. Perhaps it’s because I’ve never been with a man or been around any.”

“Then I’m sure you’re going to have much fun this year. I reckon Georgie isn’t gentle either.” Fred called out and winked.

“She’s not supposed to know that!” George shouted and went to Fred. They fought each other. 

“Right! You want a piece of me?!” Fred shouted.

“I’ll tear your ears off!” George shouted.

Blaise came over to me. “I’m willing to bet you’re a bratty type. Considering you’re never been one for rules.

“Blaise!” I shouted and smacked him.

He started hitting me back and threw me over his shoulder. He literally threw me across the pool. I was surprisingly comfortable being around the guys but I suppose the two don’t have feelings towards me and only see me as a friend. George, however, tried his best to keep his eyes on my face, not my lady parts. I was not upset or angry with him. Anyway, I had dinner with myself that night since I did not want things to be uncomfortable that I only chose a few men to be with today. I spent that time on what I would want to do the next day. I really wanted to spend some time with each of the men but one in particular. Cedric. That night I went to his room and talked to him about tomorrow.

“Hello, Cedric,” I said as I walked in.

“Kela.” He smiled wide. “How are you?”

“I’m very well, thank you. I was wondering if you want to spend a day with me tomorrow?”

“Of course. I’d like to take you up on my offer of horseback riding with me.” 

“I’d like that a lot.” I opened the door to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

I closed the door and headed to my room. When I got in I found Luna who was working on the grand dress. 

“Luna, I have a request.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to make me long braies. Cedric is taking me to go horseback riding. I also need a suitable top and coat. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes. Yes. I think so. I’ll make sure it’s all done by tomorrow,” Luna said as she went to the door.

“Thank you so much, Luna. You’re an angel.” I changed into a nightgown and went to bed with a smile on my face.


End file.
